Traditional western style bedding includes a bottom sheet overlying a mattress. The bottom sheet is typically tightly fitted about the periphery of the mattress. A top sheet then overlies the bottom sheet and is in turn overlaid by one or more blankets. The head end of the sheet (the portion of the sheet towards the head of the bed) is then commonly folded back over the blankets to define a fold back portion protecting the blankets from soiling. The top sheet and blankets are then tucked under the periphery of the mattress about the two sides and the foot end of the bed so that the top sheet and the blankets are tightly held in place.
The daily task of arranging the sheets and blankets on the bed is a tiresome chore. Additionally, many people do not like the ‘tight’ feeling of being tucked in. A popular alternative to such conventional bedding is the use of a duvet. A duvet (as used herein) is a closed envelope of fabric containing an insulating material such as wool or goose down. The duvet, which is typically rectangular, can be placed over the top of the bed to quickly and easily present a reasonably attractive appearance. The duvet also provides a looser feel that many people prefer.
Laundering a duvet is difficult in that the insulating material is not readily removable. To minimise the requirement for laundering of the duvet often a duvet cover is provided. Typically, duvet covers include two rectangular panels permanently fastened (e.g. by stitching) about their 2 sides and along the head end to define an envelope. The foot end is left open to define an opening for inserting and removing the duvet. The opening is typically held closed by some form of releasable fastener such as a zipper or hook and loop fastening so that the duvet cover is substantially closed and the duvet is retained within the duvet cover.
Inserting and removing the duvet from such a cover can be problematic. It is sometimes difficult to align the corners of the duvet with the inside corners of the cover and, particularly in the case of larger sized duvets, frequently requires two people to locate all four corners and shake out the duvet and duvet cover so that the duvet is evenly spread out within the duvet cover.
UK Patent Application GB 2142233 describes providing a protective sheet attachable to the underside of the duvet to separate the duvet from the occupant of the bed. This approach is thought to provide inadequate protection for the duvet from soiling.
Australian Petty Patent 698265 describes the provision of a protective cover which overlies the top surface of the duvet and includes perimeter edges folded back towards each other to underlie a peripheral margin of the underside of the duvet. These fold back portions frame an opening through which the duvet may be inserted. The opening is closed by a top sheet attachable to the fold back portions. This is thought to be only an incremental advance on the conventional duvet cover in that inserting the duvet requires the protective cover to be laid out and then for the edges of the duvet to be aligned within the fold back portions. This alignment is thought to be troublesome and difficult.
It is not admitted that any of the information in this specification is common general knowledge, or that the person skilled in the art could be reasonably expected to have ascertained, understood, regarded it as relevant or combined it in anyway at the priority date.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved duvet cover, or at least to provide an alternative in the market.